1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to the field of orthodontics. More particularly, the present invention is related to improved dental appliances and systems, and methods for using and making the same.
Elastic positioners optionally in combination with attachments to the patient's teeth are employed in orthodontic treatments for controlled tooth movement to a pre-determined position. In providing such appliances and treatments, it is important to move teeth to an ideal pre-determined position with gentle controlled forces. Typically, the appliance is fabricated to provide accuracy of placement in compliance with the exact shape of the teeth or the exact shape and placement of the attachment device.
The use of elastic positioners for repositioning teeth is known. Such elastic positioners comprise a thin shell of elastic material that generally conforms to a patient's teeth but is slightly out of alignment with the initial tooth configuration. By properly choosing the configuration, placement of the elastic positioner over the teeth will move individual teeth to desired intermediate or final positions over time. Of particular interest to the present invention, a system comprising multiple elastic tooth positioning appliances for performing orthodontic procedures is described in published PCT application WO98/58596 which corresponds to co-pending application Ser. No. 08/947,080, assigned to the assignee of the present application.
The resilient repositioning forces required to move a tooth from one position to another position in a reasonable amount of time may be formidable. The design of appliances capable of imparting such forces with acceptable comfort and appearance has been a challenge. To achieve such forces, the appliance must be relatively stiff (i.e. possess a high strength or high modulus) to provide a sufficient grip on the teeth. The stiffness both ensures that the dental appliance remains firmly in position on the patient's teeth and provides the repositioning force necessary to move the teeth. The stiffness also permits the dental appliance to "grab hold" of an anchor device or other surface feature which may be present on the tooth to apply a directed force to execute orthodontic tooth movements.
While appliance stiffness is desirable for providing repositioning forces and for maintaining appliance position on the teeth, the removal of stiff appliances can be difficult. Tooth positioners which are stiff and tightly conform to the teeth can require the use of orthodontic tools for removal, making removal by the patient very difficult. Periodic removal is desirable for a number of purposes including cleaning, dental hygiene, removal before meals, removal for cosmetic purposes, and removal and replacement in the course of treatment. In most or all of these cases, however, it will be inconvenient for the patient to visit the practitioner. Moreover, the use of tools can damage the appliance, making its reuse difficult or impossible.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide alternative methods, appliance designs, and systems for removing a dental appliance from the teeth. Such methods and apparatus, systems should be economical and, in particular, should reduce the difficulty experienced and the amount of time required by the practitioner and/or patient in removing and subsequently re-applying the appliance. At least some of these objectives will be met by the methods and systems of the present invention described hereinafter.
2. Description of the Background Art
WO98/5896 and co-pending application Ser. No. 08/947,080 are referenced above. Tooth positioners for finishing orthodontic treatment are described by Kesling in the Am. J. Orthod. Oral. Surg. 31:297-304 (1945) and 32:285-293 (1946). The use of silicone positioners for the comprehensive orthodontic realignment of a patient's teeth is described in Waranek et al. (1989) J. Clin. Orthod. 23:694-700. Clear plastic retainers for finishing and maintaining tooth positions are commercially available from Raintree Essix, Inc., New Orleans, La. 70125, and Tru-Tain Plastics, Rochester, Minn. 55902. The manufacture of orthodontic positioners is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,186,623; 5,059,118; 5,055,039; 5,035,613; 4,856,991; 4,798,534; and 4,755,139.
Other publications describing the fabrication and use of dental positioners include Kleemann and Janssen (1996) J. Clin. Orthodon. 30:673-680; Cureton (1996) J. Clin. Orthodon. 30:390-395; Chiappone (1980) J. Clin. Orthodon. 14:121-133; Shilliday (1971) Am. J. Orthodontics 59:596-599; Wells (1970) Am. J. Orthodontics 58:351-366; and Cottingham (1969) Am. J. Orthodontics 55:23-31.